Bleeding Roses
by Rey Abernathy-Dixon-House
Summary: IvyRose Potter never really had a family. But when the Dursley's win a free vacation to the states, and are forced to take Ivy with them, she might finally find the family she always hoped for. See how the Harry Potter series would have turned out if Harry was not only a girl, but raised by our two favorite Dixon brothers. Fem!Harry (not dark), Manipulative and bad!Dumbledore.
1. First meetings and Southern People

**Hiya! Ok so I have been on fanfiction for a couple years, but never tried to post a story until now. I am going to try my best not to completely screw this up, so I could really use some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and suggestions. I'm in High School so I will try my best to update every week, but that might not be possible all of the time. This story is going to be "pre-walkerness", and will follow IvyRose through the seven years at Hogwarts. The sequel will be when the Walking Dead arc happens. I am making this story MY OWN WAY, meaning it will follow the same time line, but the event will be altered to how I think they should fit in my story. This goes for both the Harry Potter arc and the Walking Dead arc. Don't like it, don't read it. Plain and simple. Ok, now that I am done boring you with all of this "fancy" talk, on to the story!**

**Warnings: Will be some mentions and displayed child abuse, graphic zombie slayin' (not until the sequel though), and the Dixon brothers (that requires a warning in itself!) so of course there will be cursing in this story. I might change the rating to M later on in the story, depending on how everything turns out.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much my heart cries to own Harry Potter and The Walking Dead, I have no rights to either of them what so ever.**

" Of all the places, WHY did your company _have _to send us to Atlanta for vacation!"

If you haven't guessed it yet, that was my annoying Aunt Petunia. She just doesn't seem to get that she's lucky to even go on vacation. But I'm getting ahead of myself, I haven't even told you who I am yet!

My name is IvyRose Lily Potter. I have dark red hair to the point where it looks black, and emerald green eyes. I am six years old and I love to sing and play sports, and I despise the color pink or anything remotely girly. I'll be the first to admit, I am not perfect. I have a horrible temper, and can be lazy _very_ often, which doesn't help when you live with the Dursleys. Which brings me back to my "family". I live with my Aunt Petunia, my Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. I swear, its like living with two whales and a giraffe! I guess I sound a bit mature for my age, but you would to if you lived with them. One thing I learned living there is that you have to grow up fast.

Oh! One more thing before I get back to the present, I know I am a witch. I found all of my Mom's stuff in the attic when I was forced to clean it out. Now I never leave the house without the lily necklace I found that my Dad gave my Mom. One cool thing I learned I could do is change my appearance at will! How cool is that! I love adding purple and green highlights to my hair when I'm alone, it's _soooo_ much fun!

So, now that you know me, I should probably get back to the present. My Uncle won an all expense paid trip to a "mystery" location, and since Ms. Figg is at a family reunion, they _had_ to take me with them. I don't see why Aunt Petunia is complaining, I think Atlanta is beautiful. I absolutely love how there is so much nature surrounding the city.

My Uncle grunted loudly." They've been trying to settle a deal with another company down here, must be the catch we were looking for in this "free" trip, huh." _Wow, can you _get _anymore unappreciative?_ I thought. At this point we were walking around the city, because the hotel "wasn't to their standard". Honestly, they were just looking for things to complain about, they always do. All of us continued walking down the humid city streets, trying to stay cool in the 92 degrees weather. I'm most likely going to get either a tan or sunburn, since a _freak_ like me doesn't deserve sunscreen. And then the most _brilliant _thing happened, someone bumped me as they were walking by, and I tripped. Now as you know the first reaction when falling is to grab the closest thing to you, which just happened to be my cousins arm, pulling him down with me.

( I was soooo tempted to leave it here, but I'm nice, so I won't. J )

_ohh crap, I am in trouble now! _I though as I watch my Uncle's face turn beet red in anger. By now then man who bumped me, and what looks to be his brother turned to watch the events take place. My Uncle bent down to grip my arm, as my Aunt fawned over her " poor Duddykins". He quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching, obviously not seeing the two brothers, and dragged me into a nearby alley.

"_HOW DARE YOU INJURE MY SON YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!" _My Uncle whisper-yelled at me. He raised his hand and slapped me twice. Now remember when I said I have a bad temper, well looks like you are gunna get to see that in action. I know it was stupid, but I couldn't help it, I spit in his face. He quickly turned a dark purple as his rage became more intense. "_WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!_" He screamed. He raised his hand to strike me again, but before he could, a hand came out of nowhere and gripped his wrist.

" Now, me and mah brudder would like tah know, what exactly gives ya the right tah be goin' 'round hittin' lil girls like that?"

**Sorry this chapters a little short, I'll be sure to make the next one a lot longer. Please Review!**


	2. Losing Family and Gaining A New One

**So Merle and Daryl have officially entered the story, and Vernon is gunna be in a world of trouble! Shall we see how this plays out? *Evil laugh***

**Disclaimer: No matter how much my heart cries to own Harry Potter and The Walking Dead, I have no rights to either of them what so ever. (Whoa, de ja vu!)**

**Previously:**

_" Now, me and mah brudder would like tah know, what exactly gives ya the right tah be goin' 'round hittin' lil girls like that?_"

**And now, back to our previously scheduled program:**

I slowly looked up from where I was being held by my Uncle, only to see the man that bumped into me in the first place. " This is none of your business you mongrel, now I suggest you unhand me and be on your way!" My Uncle stupidly demanded. _Wow,_ I thought as the man started turning red, _I knew my Uncle was stupid, but this is ridiculous!_ The man gave my Uncle a smirk, and ripped him off of me, slamming him into the wall on the other side of the alley.

"Well Darylina, looky what we got here, sum fancy pants brit thinkin' he's all tough and shit." The so-called "Darylina" looked at his brother with a sneer, but quickly switched his gaze to my Uncle. " Well then Merle, maybe we should teach tha man ah lesson he won' forget." Merle's smirk grew wider then I thought possible." I was thinkin' the same thing brudder." And with that, he drew his fist back, and slammed it into my Uncle's nose with an audible _CRACK_. My Uncle fell on his fat ass and held his bleeding nose. He struggled to get up, and when he did he started backing out of the alley to where my Aunt and cousin were. "You will be hearing from my lawyer!" He screamed in rage, then he looked directly at me, "And you, you _FREAK_, you better like living on the streets! Because you are no longer aloud in this family!" Oh that did it.

"_I NEVER WAS TO BEGIN WITH YOU BLOODY FAT ARSE BASTARD!_" I screamed in pure rage, there goes my temper again. Vernon and the two brothers stared at me in shock, but I was too mad to care. Vernon gave me one last dirty look, and then left the alley and my life for good. I turned swiftly towards the two brothers, muttered a quiet "Thanks", and made my way out of the alley in the opposite direction of my ex-family. As I was walking away, I heard two sets of heavy footfalls behind.

"Where ya think ya goin' girly?" The man named Merle asked me, stepping in the way of my path. "No idea, I don't have a home anymore as you heard." I stated sarcastically. "I thought that was kind of obvious." Merle looked at me strangely, along with his brother. " Ya gotta smart mouth for ah lil one don' ya? Ya best watch who ya talkin' tah like that shorty. Stay here a minute, I gotta talk tah my brudder Daryl real quick." He turned away and walked swiftly to the newly dubbed "Daryl". They whispered back and fourth, occasionally looking at me. They apparently finished their discussion, because they stood up straighter and made there way over towards me.

"Me and ma brudder were thinkin', and so long as you ain't bitchin' an' moanin' bout haven' tah do a bit ah work around the place, ya can come crash at our place. We migh' be a lota things, but we ain't heartless bastards who leave kids on tha streets." I was in shock, I never thought that anyone would wanna take someone like me in. I looked at them both. They weren't the kind of people who looked loving and inviting, but hell if I was gunna refuse such a generous offer like a place to live." Are you sure you want someone like me living with you? I'm not really the best company to be around." The two of them looked at each other, and then burst out laughing!

"Girly, we ain't tha best company tah keep either! Hell, maybe wer' a match made in heaven! What's yur name anyway girly?" Merle said through his laughter, his brother not being able to lift his head through his laughter. Daryl didn't seem like much of a talker, but he seemed pretty cool. "My names IvyRose, IvyRose Potter." I took one more look at both of them, and agreed to go with them, not knowing that this decision would alter the path laid out for me in ways even they couldn't predict.

**Meanwhile in a hidden location somewhere in Scotland:**

The Headmaster of Hogwarts sat proudly in huge seat behind his desk in a spacious office. The school year ended not but a month ago, and he was now taking this free time to review his ultimate plan for power in his mind. He knew how the Dursleys' would treat the Potter brat, in fact that's exactly what he was hoping for. He wanted the girl to come here and believe it to be a safe haven away from her "family", and blindly trust in him, allowing him to manipulate her to his very will. What he didn't know, was that thousands of miles away across the sea, his plan had just come to a screeching halt. Forever.

**Oh my Dead Wizard God thank you to all of the people who reviewed on chapter One! The next Chapter is going to have a bit of a time skip, it's going to go to when Ivy** **is ten about to turn eleven.**

**Reviewers:**

**candinaru25**

**tbergo17**

** And my brother!**


	3. Wizards Plotting and Red Necks Fighting

**Wow, I am deeply surprised that this isn't a complete fail! I thought that this story would be barely glanced at, but apparently Herbert the purple Rhino in the Sky has blessed me with readers! Just for that I am going to try and make this chapter extra long!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much my heart cries to own Harry Potter and The Walking Dead, I have no rights to either of them what so ever.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_What he didn't know, was that thousands of miles away across the sea, his plan had just come to a screeching halt. Forever._

And now, back to our previously scheduled program:

**4 Years Later:**

**Headmaster's office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

This day was not a good day for one Albus Dumbledore. Not only did he find out that the family supposedly housing his war pawn was in jail for child abuse, but the meant to be miserable Potter brat was in America, all the way across the sea, with a family that showed her love, even if it wasn't in the normal way. The old wizard whipped around fast as someone knocked on his office door, interrupting his pacing. He swiftly got behind his desk and sat down, calling out a loud "Enter" as he did so.

"You wished to see me, Albus?" The man who walked in was an intimidating man indeed. He was a tall, pale faced man with a hooked nose and two eyes as black as the darkest night. His hair was a limp black that hung to his shoulders He walked with grace, but wariness was detected in his stature. He talked with a bored draw, as though he wished to be anywhere but where he was at the moment. This man was Severus Snape.

"Ah yes, Severus, come in and have a seat. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Severus gave Albus a look as though he was just asked a stupid question. " I figured as much," the Headmaster stated with a snicker, "You never were one for sweets. But alas, this meeting was not meant to be a trip down memory lane, we have more important matters to discuss. It has come to my attention that a Potter is no longer being house, and hasn't been for many years." Albus pause for a reaction, but as he was talking to a man trained to hide his emotions, he got none.

"Now, has she is no longer in a family aware of her situation, I am in need of someone to go and inform them of this. Since they have legally adopted her, there is no way to take her out of that home, but we can try and make the point that it is better for her if we do." Severus gave the old wizard a look of pure loathing. "And why is it that I am the one stuck with the task of visiting the potter brat? Why not the oaf Hagrid, or perhaps Minerva, I am sure one of them would be more appreciative of this…_privallige_."

"I chose you, Severus, because I trust you the most." The pale man raised an eyebrow at this. The Headmaster looked at him sheepishly, "There might also be the fact that Minerva is away visiting family. But not matter, it is not up for discussion. You must go to the Dixon family and either convince them to hand over Ivy, or at least get them to let her attend Hogwarts."

**Several Hours Later at The Dixon Home:**

**Ivy's POV**:

If you were to ask me to describe life with the Dixon's in one word, it would have to be the word interesting. We didn't automatically become the family we are today, no that took about a year and a half of yelling, fighting, and some bonding (more towards the end). But the biggest thing, was me and my newly dubbed Dad (Merle) and Uncle Daryl officially making me IvyRose Lily Dixon. When we finally decided on becoming a family, I knew I had to make it permanent. Now, before the whole "vacation that changed it all" happened, I packed what I could of my Mom's stuff from the attic. One of the books in there just so happened to be on all of the branches of magical government.

It said in the book that when a magical child from another country was being adopted into the states, the American Ministry of Magic would be immediately informed. Turns out the book was right. The AMoM came to our humble abode the day after the adoption, taking all of our information down and legalizing it. Before they left I asked them about something I had read I another one of my Mom's books, Blood Adoption. They told us that while the British Ministry normally doesn't agree to this kind of stuff, but in America the make some exceptions based on the situation the family was in.

Now here we are, back to the present. I just woke up for the day, and walked down to the living room to the normal sight of my Dad and Uncle Daryl fighting over the remote. "Hey Dad," I yelled over the ever changing volume of the TV, "What are we doin' for breakfast?" Living with them for all these years, I picked up a bit of their accent. "We got suma that coco puff shit yer always askin' bout." He yelled back in his flawless grammer. Note the sarcasm. "Thanks a lot girly, ya made meh lose the remote tah this dumass over here!" Dad groaned as Uncle Daryl held up the remote in triumph, where he snatched it away while Dad was destracted with me. "Hey, it ain't Rosey's fault your to mucha old man tah hold your own against someone more superior." Uncle Daryl said smirking, that is until my Dad tackled him to the ground. I shook my head in amusement; these two were just too damn funny!

I was just about to respond when someone knocked on the door. Seeing as though the two adults were to busy acting like over grown kids, I went and answered the door myself. I opened it to find a tall man in a dark button up dress shirt and dress pants.

"Can I help yah, sir?" The man gave me a strange look. "I'm looking for a Potter and her guardians." He said in a drawing British accent. "That would be me, sir. But I don't go by Potter anymore, the last names Dixon now." By this time my Dad and Uncle stopped their mini fight and came walking up behind me. " Sir this is my Dad Merle and My Uncle Daryl. Dad, this man came here looking for me." My Dad gave the man a once over, and then gestured for him to follow. We all walked over to the sofa in the living room, all the while the man giving our little cabin/shack a look of distaste.

"So what is it yah exactly wan' with mah girl here?" My Dad asked, obviously not liking the man much. "My name is Professor Severus Snape, I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here because the Headmaster of the school has been finally been informed of the new living arrangements of - I mean , and has asked me to inform you of her past, and to tell you that it is in your best interest to either hand her care over to him, or at least agree to her attending Hogwarts for her magical education."

* * *

**Wow, just while I was typing this I got so many more followers! I wanna give thanks to everyone who subscribed, and a special thanks to the following people that reviewed on the last chapter:**

**chocolatemilkandlollypops**

**KuKu for CoCo Puffs**

**I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow, but until then, Plz READ AND REVIEW :-)**


	4. Vampires Teaching and Dixions Ranting

**A/N:**

**My Lovely Walker Bait, I am **_**SOSORRY**_**!The end of the school year hit me fast, and I was forced to do some major extra credit so my bitch of an english teacher couldn't fail me. I started to write more, and got a couple paragraphs in when I was hit with major writers block, and the fact that I have to watch my siblings every day while my step-dad is at work didn't help. i may also have a slight addiction to World of Warcraft, but thats besides the point. I am going to try and post more than usual to try and make up for not posting. I don't know what will happen, but i will try and post regularly during the rest of the summer. On a better note, I am gonna try something new... whenever I am writing, I always listen to music. SO from now on I will post with the new chapter whatever song I listened to that thought fit the chapter best! Lets see how this works out shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Not even Herburt the Purple Rhinoceros in the Sky couldn't grant me the rights to Harry Potter and The Walking Dead, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Robert Kirkmen.**

_**Crowded streets are cleared away**_

_**One by One**_

_**Hollow heroes separate**_

_**As they run**_

_**You're so cold**_

_**Keep your hand in mine**_

_**Wise men wonder while strong men die**_

_**Show me how it ends it's alright**_

_**Show me how defenseless you really are**_

_**satisfied and empty inside**_

_**Well, that's alright, let's give this another try**_

**~ So Cold by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_My name is Professor Severus Snape, I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here because the Headmaster of the school has been finally been informed of the new living arrangements of - I mean , and has asked me to inform you of her past, and to tell you that it is in your best interest to either hand her care over to him, or at least agree to her attending Hogwarts for her magical education."_

**And now back to our previously scheduled program:**

* * *

**Ivy's POV:**

"_**Who the hell do ya think ya are tellin' me what ta do wit my daughter ya fancy pants tea sippin' stuck up piece ah shit?!**_"

My Dad was the first to react, yelling obsceneties. Uncle Daryl was sitting on my other side, his fists clenched in silent fury. My hair was turning an angry red, and you could slightly see steam coming off it. I was at a crossroad. On one side, I wanted to jump up and join Dad with his rage, but on the other I knew that it would get us nowhere in this conversation. So I calmly stood up, placing my hand on my Dads shoulder before he could begin his rant again. He swiftly turned his hard gaze onto me, it softening as he meets my eyes. His eyes silently pleaded with me to let him continue, but I shook my head. It isn't in his nature to back down from a fight easily, but he knew how important this discussion could end up being, so he reluctantly backed down. Slowly turning towards Snape, my eyes narrowed as I began to speak, my recently gained southern accent coming out much thicker than usual.

" 'fessor Snape, I understand tha' yer here on some ol' guys orders, but yah ain't got the right come and tell mah family wha' they gotta do wit me!" I said this as calmly as I possibly could, but I know it had the effect that I wanted. Snape looked at me with wide eyes, either because of my accent coming out or how calmly I spoke the words while glaring, before he reset his face with an indifferent look.

I continued." Now, no matter how much I don't like this, the AMoM requested that I attend Hogwarts, thinking that it would be a good experience, being taught where my parents were." I inwardly smirked. I may have 'forgot' to mention that after every year, I have to give a report to the AMoM about the activity in the British Wizarding World. As you can see, there isn't a lot of trust between the two.

"Well I suppose that is better than nothing." Snape said with a nod, looking relieved at the chance to leave. Dad, who was still standing there next to me looked as though he wanted to object, but I had a feeling Snape wasn't done yet, so I silently told him with my eyes to wait a couple minutes, then he could have his fun for all I care. I could feel the slight tingle of my hair calming down to its natural red, and concentrated on turning it to my favorite style, long and choppy with one half black fading into neon green and razored bangs. Snape gave me a slightly bewildered look, before clearing his throat to continue speaking.

" I believe it is time I was on my way, there will be a staff member of Hogwarts coming to show you to Diagon Alley within the next week. Are there any questions before I take my leave?"

" I got one," I said raising my eyebrow slightly," the AMoM said that when the staff member from Hogwarts came, they would have a letter with my list of school supplies in it, do you have it?"

Snape wordlessly reached into his robes ( _Not like that Ivy! _- I thought to myself inwardly cringing) and pulled out a worn envelope made of parchment. He handed me the letter, pulling back quickly as though it was painful to be so close.

I glanced down at the letter, reading the loopy print which said my name and address:

_Miss I. Potter_

_The Bedroom to the Right_

_The Cottage in the Woods_

_Atlanta,_

_Georgia_

Flipping over the letter, I ripped open the seal, pulling out two pieces of paper. The first one read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The second page had the supplies requirements, and said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_ sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

My Dad, who was reading over my shoulder, snorted.

"What 're tha name tags for, scared they'll forget who they 're." he said with a loud laugh. Uncle Daryl was quiet, but I could see his shoulders tense while he tried to hold back a laugh.

"They are supposed to make it easier for the staff to learn the students names, but most decide not to follow that particular rule." Snape replied, clearly not amused.

"Well ah wonder why." Dad said between laughs, he always did find things funnier than they actually are.

"If that is all, then I will be on my way." Snape stood up fast, Dad following closely behind.

" Lemme show ya to tha door." Dad said with an evil smirk, as they walked down the hall. I ran as fast as possible to the window, not wanting to miss what was about to happen. When they reached the door, my Dad raised his hand, about to continue with his previous rant, but before he could, Snape apparated with a twist, leaving Dad in the dust. He lowered his arm dejectedly, slumping over as he slowly walked back to the living room.

"Ah didn' even get tah tell 'im he looked like he belonged in tha movie wit the constipated vampires!"

* * *

_If you find your family don't you cry_

_In this land of make believe, dead and dry_

_You're so cold but you feel alive_

_Lay your hand on me one last time_

_Show me how it ends, it's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try_

**~ So Cold by Breaking Benjamin**


	5. Sad To Say :(

**A/N:**

**Hello My Lovely Walker Bait, I have wonderful news... MY COMPUTER HAS ANOTHER VIRUS! At the moment I am on safe mode for my computer attempting to write you this warning. My friend who is very good with computers ( She built the one I am on now) is going to fix it, but doesn't know when she can come over to do it, so i might not be able to post. BUT FEAR NOT! As soon as I can I'll post the next chapter, for now I will write it in my notebook.**

**Love To My Lovely Walker Bait,**

**Rey**

**3**


End file.
